Three Elements
by Sing Me To Slumberland
Summary: A collection of oneshots by authors for authors . . . with a little twist. Request away!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've decided that I'm not very committed to write multi-chapter fics, so I'll just do one of those oneshot requests kind of things, just for the sake of writing. And to kick things up a notch, why not you guys, yes ****_you_**** decide what I write? Instead of giving me a plot, I want you guys to name me three elements. Then, based on the set of three elements, I'll write a story that contains all three of them. **

**And in order for me to not get reported, I'll write a oneshot with three random elements of my own. :) **

* * *

_**Elements: A fanfiction writer, a big bag of apples and sweet, sweet victory.**_

* * *

James was smiling so wide it was actually beginning to hurt. He had just found an interesting site that actually made him _want_ to read. He never knew his fans were so creative. James scrolled through the various stories submitted by his fans, impressed with their writing skills. Most of these girls were 16 and below, yet they were using words he had never seen before, and one that even he could not pronounce!

Just as James was about to click on a story, specifically submitted by a user called SingMeToSlumberland, Carlos came barging into his room, a bag full of red and shiny apples in hand. Carlos smirked at James before challenging him to an apple-eating contest. The hazel-eyed popstar smiled and accepted the challenge, his mind momentarily forgotten about the aforementioned story.

The boys divided the apples into two piles, one for James and one for Carlos. They both agreed that only fifteen minutes were given and they had to finish at least three quarters of an apple. When both boys were ready, they began munching down on the juicy red fruits. James was going strong, already starting on his second apple when Carlos was only halfway through his first.

The fifteen minutes were the longest of James' life; he had never eaten so many apples in one sitting. Carlos had a big smile on his face, having won the challenge against his best friend. But only when his stomach began to do flips did he realize what a terrible idea the apple-eating contest was in the first place. Needless to say, Logan had a very long night that night, taking care of not just one, but two idiots who never think twice about their decisions.

* * *

**A/N: That was little too random, lol. Hope to see your suggestions soon! **

**Xoxo, Sasha.**


	2. BigTimeRush-BTR

**A/N: Wow, I'm so sorry this took so long. I have no excuse for this absolute lateness except for laziness. My apologies, ****_BigTimeRush-BTR!_**** By the way, I love you for submitting these three elements! Mega cookie for you! :D**

* * *

_**Elements: Kogan bromance, sickness (preferably Kendall's), and sour gummy worms!**_

* * *

Platinum controller, check. Single player mode of Biohazard Battle Balst VI, check. Sour gummy worms, check. Warm blanket hugging his torso comfortably warm, check. There was nothing more fun than cuddling up to your favourite video game and your favourite snack when you're sick, at least not to Kendall Knight.

With his tongue caught in between his lips pointing towards the ceiling, Kendall swung his self-proclaimed controller left and right, trying to navigate his way through the numerous enemies crowding around his onscreen replica. He threw a victory punch in the air just as his character made it safely to the base with minimal damage. Stuffing more sour gummy worms into his mouth, Kendall let out a muffled battle cry and proceeded to the next stage of the game.

"What are you doing? You should be resting!" Came a worried Logan, promptly on time to carry out his regular twenty-minute interval check on Kendall.

"I _am _resting. Take a chill pill, Logie. It's just a cold, nothing too—" Kendall was cut off by his coughing fit. "bad," he croaked in an attempt to finish his sentence.

Logan was quick to hand Kendall a glass of water before the boy started coughing on his scratchy throat. He gave a hesitant glance over his sick friend and took mental notes of his little progress. His skin is now less pale than when it was this morning. His coughing had reduced and so did his runny nose. Logan reached out a hand to check Kendall's forehead before it was angrily swatted away by an annoyed Kendall.

"I don't have a fever, I just love this snugly blanket," Kendall reasoned. "I promise," he added when he saw the look of hesitation laced on Logan's facial features.

"Okay. . . If you say so. Where are the others?" Logan looked around the apartment, oddly finding it quiet aside the sound effects radiating from Kendall's video game.

Kendall shrugged and gave a simple one-word answer, "out," before continuing his game.

Logan grabbed his book and joined his blonde friend on the orange couch. Growing up with friends like James, Kendall and Carlos, Logan had gotten accustomed to noise surrounding his reading space. He got through six pages without letting the noise disturb him, up until Kendall started violently coughing again. He looked down at his wrist watch and realized it was time for Kendall's next round of medication.

Logan made quick work of getting the necessary medication and a glass of water for Kendall. He stood by the blonde, watching as the latter's Adam's apple bobbed up and down from swallowing two sets of pills. Logan took the opportunity to shut the video game. Kendall felt too weak to argue and groaned for Logan to help him to bed. He started getting up slowly before he felt Logan grabbing one of his arms and hoisted it over his neck, supporting most of Kendall's weight. The duo made it slowly to their shared room.

It was times like these that Logan was glad he was sharing his room with Kendall. It was easier for Logan to keep an eye on Kendall while he rested. After getting the blonde singer into his bed, Logan slowly tucked him in, playfully humming a lullaby, enjoying the way Kendall's cheeks were flushed.

Logan just loved to tuck his friends in. He loved to see his friends comfortable and knowing that they are safe and sound in the comfort of their own bed.

Just as he was sure that his sick friend was asleep, Logan made a move to retrieve his book living room. A familiar set of fingers around his wrist and a small croak pulled him back.

"Stay," Kendall said weakly.

"I'm just getting my book, it'll take a sec," Logan reasoned.

Kendall whined and it was all it took for Logan to come back sitting on the former's bed. Kendall patted the empty space beside him and encouraged Logan to fill the emptiness. Logan hesitated but then smiled when he came up with an idea to get Kendall fast asleep.

Logan climbed into the bed with Kendall and made himself comfortable. He ran a hand through the damp streaks of blonde locks, matted down by sweat, as he studied his friend's facial features. His eyelids were half closed, hiding his piercing green eyes in a dazed and slurred state. His lips were slightly parted in the middle, its usual shade of pink had been replaced by a ghostly shade. His cheeks were slightly tinted pink, illustrating a definite contrast against his pale complexion. His dimples were shallow, since he was not smiling. Logan smiled as he adored the set of dents on his friend's cheek that matched his own. It was the first thing he noticed about Kendall the day they met.

Logan began stroking Kendall's hair, alternating between massaging his scalp and light tugs at his hair. He brought an arm around Kendall's front and closed the gap between their chests. Kendall leaned into the cuddle and buried his head in the crook of Logan's neck. Logan began tapping Kendall's back with his free hand and rested his chin amidst the soft blonde hair. He pursed his lips and began humming once again.

Kendall giggled once he came to recognize the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Logan smiled as he finished their childhood song before continuing to another nursery rhyme. Kendall's eyes soon began to droop, the medication finally having an effect on him. He nuzzled his nose further into Logan's neck, Logan's soft humming lulling him into the bliss that is sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that, ****_BigTimeRush-BTR! _****If anyone could be so kind to leave a review, that would be great! But if you don't, a submission of three other random elements would be nice too.  
**

**Xoxo, Sasha**


End file.
